Crest
__TOC__ Crests are randomly found from a level 5-10 wilderness after a victorious attack. They can also be purchased from the shop and be obtained from chests. A certain combination of crests reward you with the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth city deeds. The Seals were introduced to the game starting with the sixth city deed. Crests can also be used to increase a knights loyalty Types of Crest/Seal # Only certain types of crests are dropped in each level wild: * Seals cannot increase loyalty.See table Where to find them Crests are obtained (Dropped) when your attack on an unowned Wilderness of level 5 or greater is successful. See Tournament of Crests strategy section for advice on collecting crests from wilds. When you win a crest, it will be listed in the battle report in the Resources Won area. Or, you can check under my items to see how many crests you currently have. The table in the section above includes a column for which level wildernesses each can be found. Crests drop on any successful attack, whether you "conquer" the wilderness or not. Cresting is normally done as repeated attacks on a wild at short range from a city that has all of its wild slots occupied. That wild is never captured so it can be attacked immediately for another crest, before the troops re-build, so that only a very small number of troops need to be assigned. Attacking a wild owned by another player does not give any dropped items. (i think, Bytebasher ed.) These are the chances of drop calculated on the Crest_Drop_Research page, per attack, as per 25/09/2010 'The Old Way' It was originallly thought that one had to perform a capture-abandon cycle on a wilderness to obtain crests, seals or other drop items. This may have been true early one, but as of early 2013 (when I started cresting) it was no longer needed. 'The Easy Way' You can attack the same wild repeatedly getting crests at a rate between 4 and 20% from each attack. Assign 5000 Calvary to repeatedly attack any level 7-9 wild at short range and you will reap crests, seals, Lancelot's Training tokens, Throne Room and Champion cards in good numbers. Attacking Woods has the added possibility of dropping Pristine Yew Branches, needed to build Flame Archers. 'Wilds Do Not Have to Have Defenses In Order To Win Crests' Wilds give the same chance to drop items each time you attack, even when those attacks come only seconds apart. There do not have to be troops regenerated and there is no waiting time to "re-stock" the wilderness with items. 'You cannot attack an ally's wilds' Someone wondered about what would drop if you attacked an ally's wild, but as the game does not allow you to do that, so the question is moot. 'Ron's Report' I have done 115 repeated attacks on a level 9 wild with 1000 archers over a 27 minute period and got no crests/seals. This means that the probability of getting a crest/seal is less than 2.57% (95% confidence). The expected frequency of getting a crest/seal in a level 9 wild is 6.15%, so even if an unregenerated wild occasionally produces a crest, it happens a lot less than the frequency in regenerated or partially regenerated wilds. Edit 1 April 2011 by Ron Lacey Here is a list of Crests and where I found them based on 200 attacks. The best result was Level 7 woods for 5th city crests. Actual crests locations and number found: Sir Kay Lvl 5 Woods - 3 Lvl 6 Lake - 2 Lvl 7 Mtn - 3 Lvl 7 woods - 2 Sir Bor Lvl 5 Woods - 5 Lvl 6 lake - 4 Lvl 7 Woods - 6 Sir Ector Lvl 5 Woods - 3 Lvl 6 Plain - 2 Lvl 6 Lake - 1 Lvl 7 Woods - 1 Plain & Mtn - 1 each Sir Bedivere Lvl 6 Lake - 1 Lvl 6 Grass - 1 Lvl 7 Wood - 1 Lvl 8 Mtn - 1 Sir Galahad Lvl 7 Wood - 3 Sir Gawain's Lvl 7 Wood - 6 Lvl 8 Lake - 1 Sir Percival Lvl 7 Wood - 3 Sir Lancelot Lvl 7 Wood - 3 Lvl 8 Wood - 1 'The Hard but Second fastest Fast Way by Xeger And corrected by Ian Moffett:' For you die hards who have been getting aggravated by crest farming, I got ya covered. The easiest way to get your 3rd and 4th city deed, is to select a type of wild, and attack that same type relentlessly. Don't stop until you win a crest. Send out three or four waves consisting of your suicide squad, and your main force. Once you have obtained a crest, wait for the rest to get back in, then attack a new type of wild. But don't be suprised if you attacked six times and did not get one, I can assure you that you will. And, if you time it right, a minute or less between your main attack forces, you could score twice, So get those fingers ready, and that mouse set. To acheive any of this you need to be quick, not super-fast. Just quick. My best yet is 2 Bevidere's and 1 Kay, the attacks was a set of 4: 2 suicide squads, and two set's of archers, these groups going to two lvl 7 mountains, and two lvl 7 forest. So in this I scored 2/2 in the mountains, and 1/2 with the forest. My gains for crest farming is about 45% using this method. Remember, Once you get a crest, move on. Also, when it comes to lakes and grasslands, treat them as seperate wilds, grasslands are better for farming than lakes. Happy cresting. There is currently no research or evidence showing any certain type of wild has a greater likelyhood of a crest drop than any other type of wild. However, thereis research and data showing attacking a higher level wild has a greater chance of obtaining a crest as the chart below shows. NOTE: 'Data for the new level system is in early stages! All percentages were last updated on 9 February 2011. Seal Drop Per Dark Forest 'The Easiest way to get a City Deed Go to the shop and buy the relevant deed. It is also possible to get a deep indirectly by buying gems: a Squire's Chest from the Shop for 90 Gems, a Knight's Chest for 150 Gems, a Lords Chest for 250 Gems, a Fey's Chest for 350 gems or an Avalon's Chest for 400 gems . There is not a 100% chance that you will get the right crests to get a new city but I've noticed if you get the Knights chest there is a reasonable chance for you to get the right amount of crests for your 4th city. The Squire's Chest will give you: * 1-3 Sir Bor's crests, and * 1-3 Sir Ector's crests, and * 1-3 Sir Kay's crests. The Knight's Chest will give you: *1-3 Sir Bevidere's Crests *1-3 Sir Gawain's Crests *1-3 Sir Percival's Crests The Lord's Chest will give you: *1-3 Sir Galahad's Crests *1-3 Sir Lancelot's Crests *1-3 King Arthur's Crests The Fey's Chest will give you: *1-3 Morgana's Seals *1-3 Mordred's Seals *1-3 Stag King's Seals The Avalon's Chest will give you: *1-3 Pendragon's Seals *1-3 Lady Of The Lake's Seals *1-3 Merlin's Seals Edit 7/24/11 by Jancy Crests and Where I Got Them Sir Kay *Level 5 Woods *Level 6 Woods *Level 7 Lakes *Level 8 Lakes Sir Bor *Level 5 Mountains *Level 6 Mountains *Level 7 Woods *Level 8 Woods Sir Ector *Level 5 Mountains *Level 6 Mountains *Level 6 Grasslands *Level 7Woods *Level 8 Woods *Level 7 Lakes *Level 8 Lakes Sir Bedivere *Level 6 Mountain *Level 7 Woods *Level 8 Woods *Level 7 Lakes *Level 8 Lakes *Level 8 Mountain Sir Gawain *Level 6 Hills *Level 7 Hills *Level 7 Woods *Level 8 Woods *Level 7 Lakes *Level 8 Lakes Sir Galahad *Level 7 Woods *Level 7 Lakes *Level 8 Plain Sir Percival *Level 7 Woods *Level 7 Lakes *Level 8 Woods *Level 8 Lakes *Level 8 Mountain Sir Lancelot *Level 7 Woods *Level 7 Lakes Arthur's Seal *Level 8 Woods *Level 8 Lakes *Level 8 Grassland Mordred's Seal *Level 8 Woods *Level 8 Lakes Morgana's Seal *Level 8 Woods *Level 8 Lakes Stag King's Seal *Level 8 Woods *Level 8 Lakes Pendragon *Level 9 Grassland Lady of the Lake's Seal *Level 8 Woods *Level 8 Lakes Loyalty You can spend unused crest on your knights to get higher loyalty from them. In Knight Hall there is a button called "Reward". Click that button and choose "Crests". In the next picture you can choose which crest you want to use on that knight. Of course, since the loyalty has not come to any use yet, spending your crest on your knights' loyalty may not be a good idea, some crests are useful for crafting, whereas gold can be used and is great surplus in the game. Also, although not yet fully confirmed, it has been observed that increasing a knight's loyalty early on in the knight's skill development is the best time to use your surplus crests. Higher loyalty appears to increase EXP gain rate. edit: Developers stated in the forums that loyalty does absolutely nothing in the game. It will not increase experience gain rate. Statistics For Research on Crest Drop: Crest Drop Research Based on record keeping from the Tournament of Crests and collecting crests for a third city. I think these are reasonable assumptions: *Odds of dropping any crest from a level 7 wilderness = 1/20 *Bor's crest is twice as likely to drop as Ector's crest *Ector's crest is twice as likely to drop as Kay's crest *Therefore, when a crest drops: 4/7 will be Bor's, 2/7 will be Ector's, and 1/7 will be Kay's. To get the Third City Deed, you need to collect 4 Bor's, 2 Ector's and 1 Kay's crest. We can calculate the odds of finding at least that many crests in a given number of level 7 wildernesses with a little programming. The results are shown in this graph (click it to view full size). On average, players will need to farm about 200 level-7 wilderness tiles to collect the crests needed to build a third city. As the graph shows, it will take almost twice that for 10% of the players. That is a lot of farming, and a lot of troops lost to the 150 traps on each of those tiles. Collecting crests is neither quick nor easy. Note that these results are based entirely on level-7 wilderness farming. How the odds change for different levels of wildernesses is not known. As of the November 22nd update King Arthur's Crests , Morgana's Seals and Mordred's Seals are now dropping in level 8-10 wilds. As of March 2011 update Stag King Seal's, Pendragon Seal's and Lady Of The Lake Seal's are now dropping in level 8 -10 wilds. 'Animal Hides etc. by Lord Muttly' ed by Bytebasher Animal Hides and Pristine Yew Branches are found in woods and dark forests of levels from 6 to 10. The chance of them dropping in Level 1-5 wilds seems to be very low, if at all. (update by Bytebasher ed.) References Category:Crests Category:Shop Category:Cities Category:Battle Category:Game Research Category:Wilderness Category:Chests Category:Research Category:Reports